


John

by SallyGardener



Series: Henioustuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beatboxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyGardener/pseuds/SallyGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKay so Trigger Warning (Sort of? I guess?? Just in case) Mentions of divorce, so if you don't wanna read that, don't read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

It’s been a few months since you met the strange boy named David.

He’s looking better know, much better under your supervision. You’ve somehow managed to get him daily showers and food without your parents noticing. Well the two of you take joint showers, what with you not trusting his weird claws, but you’re still baffled at how you some how managed to get him food with at least one of your Dad’s in the kitchen at all times.

Anyways, you’re upstairs working on your homework like a diligent student with Dave resting on your bed covers when you hear it. Your Dads aren’t fighting, and that’s nice until you hear one of them coming up the stairs. You quickly stand and grab Dave, who struggles for his spot on the bed. You’ve gotten used to his resistances like this by know and drag him to the closet, shove him in, and just barely get back to your seat with the pencil in your hand before one of your Dad’s open the door. Well more like slam it open. His eyes do a quick scan of the room before another set of feet some jogging up the stairs.

“Boy.”

“Father.” By his request you call him Father, and you really have no problem with it.  He has dark brown hair, lighter than yours, and pale green eyes. His eyes sweep the room before your other, very well built Dad steps up next to him.

“Jack, leave him alone.”

You cut in, “What’s going on?”

“Boy have you seen anything suspicious? Like shadows that follow you in the night, or mysterious murders?”

“Jack!” Your Dad’s  smooth voice interrupts his gruff one.

“Uh...no.” You know from way too much experience not to joke around your Father, he takes literally anything and everything seriously.

Your Father takes a few steps in your room, “Are you sure?” His voice is getting louder, “You better not be lying boy.” You face him, ready with an answer before your Dad’s there, pulling him back.

“Leave him alone, Jack. I won’t tolerate you pestering our son with these ridiculous accusations.”

Your Father glares at your Dad, but leaves it be and pushes past him.

“Thanks Dad.”

He nods and looks around himself before looking at you, “May I come in?”

You nod automatically, willing Dave to stay quiet, though you now he already would. Your Dad comes in and closes the door behind him before sitting on your bed and blowing out a sigh. “You okay there Dad? You look tired.”

He gives you a tired smile, “Yes John. I know you’ve heard me and Jack getting into more and more fights, haven’t you?” You nod and his smile wavers  slightly, “Well, son, me and your father, might be getting a divorce soon.” He says it through so much strain. You can hear how much he wishes he didn’t have to.

“Why?” There was a time both your dad’s were happy with each other and you as well, but things change.

He shakes his head, still trying to hold his smile, “Things between us, the spark we once had, it’s gone. He just doesn’t love me like he used to.”

Your heart is breaking. He looks so sad and lost. So you do what anyone would do. You stand and hug your Dad. He seems a little caught off guard by your actions, but accepts them nonetheless and hugs you back. You feel safe and warm is his large, welcoming arms.

“It’ll be okay.” You murmur and he squeezes you a little as a sign he heard you.

The two of you stay like that for a long time before he pulls away. You look in his eyes, they seem a little more okay and ready to face whatever is going to happen. Having said that, it doesn’t mean they’re any less sad. He pats you on the shoulder and stands.

“Don’t stay up too late son.”

“Okay.”

He nods with an almost forced looking grin and exits your room, closing the door behind him. You hear him going downstairs, but Dave waits just another minute before coming out of the closet (heh, puns!). He lets out a peep, and you look towards him before moving off the bed so he can have it again. Of course he goes back and sits on the bed, but doesn’t lay back, just sits there and watches you. Admittedly you aren’t completely used to him doing that, but then he only does it half the time.

“What?” You call to him quietly a few minute later, god you can’t handle him staring at you sometimes.

“You okay?” He says after a minute. It catches you off guard a little.

You shrug. “Sure, I mean, I’m more worried about my Dad. He’s the one that’ll be affected the most by this.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, Jack isn’t really like a father to me. He’s just someone who lives with me and has me call him ‘Father’. I’m not really close to him. I get the feeling he doesn’t like me.”

Dave give you a nod, of what you don’t know, maybe understanding? “Yeah, I guess I can sympathize a little.”

“Really how?” You turn around in your swivel chair.

“Back when I lived with my Bro we’d strife all the time and I could never beat him, so the next strife would be harder and I constantly felt like he wanted less and less to do with me.”

You...can’t really connect with that, but, uh, okay? You never know how to react when Dave tell you about his life.

“David-”

“Dave.”

You keep forgetting he wants to be called Dave. “Right, Dave?”

“Hm.”

“Do you want to sleep in the bed tonight?”

“It’s your night.” You alternate between who’s sleeping on the floor and bed every other night.

“I’ll be sleeping there too.”

He pauses, “Okay so you want to sleep with me?” He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

“Ew, gross! Don’t even go there!”

“You could’ve just asked, you can get in my pants anytime.” Your face scrunches into something of mild disgust to hid your blush.

 ****  


Dave loves to make sexual joke, but sometimes you wonder how much of it’s a joke.

Like right now for instance when you’re all relax in bed facing away from him and you feel his hand slowly creep under your shirt and lightly rest on your back.

The first time he did this you freaked out so bad he didn’t look or touch you (like light joking punches on the shoulder when you play video games) for two weeks.

So you don’t freakout. You stay completely relax as he lightly runs his human hand down and up your spine, feeling the bones and your skin. Then he feels your shoulder blades and the back of your neck. He sighs and continues feeling your side and any patch of skin he can see. You really don’t mind.

“Whatcha thinking about?” He flinches and withdraws his hand. You turn over. “Calm down, it’s cool. Just wanted to know what’s on your mind.” Sometimes he feels your skin like this when you sleep on the floor or the bed alone too.

“I just...miss having flesh all over my body.”

“So you feel mine to make up for it?”

“I...yes?”

You giggle and look up at him, “Hey, tomorrow let’s get your mask removed.” Tomorrow is Saturday and that means you don’t have anything better to do, and you’ve been a little curious about his face. He tenses and shakes his head. “Why no? Don’t you want that stupid mask gone already?”

He puffs out a sigh. “Of course I want the dumb mask off my face, but I also don’t think my face looks fucking normal. I bet I look like a fucking monster.”

“Dave-”

“No.”

You sigh this time and close your eyes, you know he watching you though, and after a minute you open them again, “Are you sure?”

“No.”

“Well let me know if you change your mind.”

“Will do.”

You roll back over and attempt to shrink down into your covers when you hear yelling start up again. It’s only one voice, Jack’s, for a about ten minutes before your Dad’s voice joins in with the yelling. You can almost hear what their saying through the muffle the door creates. You wish this would stop.

It’s funny. A day ago you wouldn’t have thought much on this situation simply because you’re so used to it being fucking nothing! And now...now you know you can’t delude yourself anymore and fuck you wish it would stop, even though you now it won’t. There’s nothing here to protect you from their yelling, nothing to drown it out. Or at least that’s what you thought when two arms wrapped around you and a warmth pressed against your back making you tense.

“What are you-”

“Shhh. Just relax.” For once you listen to his request, so long as he does try to touch your skin like this you won’t freak out. Instead he starts cooing a little, or maybe he’s trying to hum? Well whatever it is he’s going for he’s making noise, like a song type thing? There’s a bunch of staccato notes that fly all over the place that somehow fall into a rhythm. Wait a second.

“Are you fucking beatboxing??”

You feel him shrug, “Trying to.”

“That’s so cool.” It is, and as he starts back up again you sigh and snuggle down and let the noise drift over you and kind of drown out the muffled yelling. It’s a little effective, but since you’re focusing on that and nothing else you start falling asleep faster. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could wait until my first work got 100 views, but 98 is close enough!! ^^"  
> Hey guys, I've got great news, I've set up a tumblr where I will also be posting fanfics like this and answering any questions you might have!  
> http://meowwritesalot.tumblr.com/


End file.
